Elysium
by serenathedinosaur
Summary: Annabeth is in the middle of stopping the Roman attack on the Greeks when she is suddenly transported to the Underworld. How did she get here and why? With the help of a few familiar faces, Annabeth will have one of the most difficult decisions of her life, with one question looming over her head: How can she unite the two camps? (T because I am a paranoid person.)


**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction. Took me a while to write it, but one night I had the idea in my head and I just _had _to get it down on paper. Note: I made up some aspects of Elysium off the top of my head due to lack of information of it from the PJO series; I read up what I could about it from the and the Lightning Thief, so sorry if some information goes against the myths. This is what I thought Elysium would be like, anyway. Have fun!**

Elysium

Annabeth peeled open her eyes and was instantly met with an eerie silence. It was strange being in a place so quiet—almost peaceful. Back at camp, the war between the Romans and the Greeks was raging on. She remembered the battlefield being so loud and so scattered; she tried to gain everyone's attention, she tried her hardest to stop the fight, but she ultimately failed.

This place was not camp. She groggily sat up as if she had spent an eternity asleep. As her vision adjusted, she could make out the faint and familiar lines of a large and open room that seemed to never end. A long line of sad-looking people stretched from one end of the room all the way down the other end where it disappeared to only the gods knew where. Behind her was a pavilion set up similar to a courtroom; three figures sat behind a large desk, like a magistrate's bench. Annabeth suddenly recognized where she was.

The Underworld.

But how did she get here? One of the last things she remembered was Leo landing the _Argo II _along the beaches of Camp Half-Blood. Before landing, the Athena Parthenos had been released near the battlefield, now standing tall and proud amongst hundreds of demigod soldiers. Annabeth and the rest of the Seven had run to the battlefield, attempting to stop the fighting instead of joining in. Her final memory was of her sprinting toward the statue, rapidly thinking of how to use its power for peace between the two demigod camps.

And then she woke up here. Annabeth had a sick feeling to her stomach. She didn't like her odds of being down in the Underworld.

Annabeth got to her feet and started walking away from the Judgment Pavilion. It was as if some subconscious part of her brain knew exactly what to do once she was in the Underworld. She knew she had to join the line and wait for her own judgment, even if she didn't like it. She glanced uneasily at the hundreds of souls patiently waiting for their time at the pavilion. Some looked distraught, others looked guilty, and a select few seemed almost content with their deaths. Annabeth couldn't imagine ever being okay with death.

There was one thing that could be heard in the Underworld, and that was the small outbursts of emotion at the Judgment Pavilion. She could hear the wails of anguish as a poor soul was sent to the Fields of Punishment, the sighs of acceptance as one was ordered to the Fields of Asphodel, and the rather rare gasp of shock as one was granted access to Elysium. No one in the time Annabeth was in the Underworld was gifted the paradise of the Isles of the Blest.

Suddenly, as Annabeth was still journeying to join the line of souls, a gentle and cold hand brushed against her arm. Instinctively, Annabeth whirled around and reached for her knife, which was conveniently not at her hip like always. However, the thought of her missing knife melted when she saw the person standing before her.

"Silena?" Annabeth whispered in disbelief. She could not believe her eyes. It was really her! The had the same long, brown hair, striking blue eyes, and was still a couple inches taller than Annabeth. Silena's smile was warm and welcoming. If Annabeth was nervous before, the sight of Silena made her feel a hundred times better.

"It's nice to see you again," Silena Beauregard said.

Annabeth glanced around at her surroundings. "Not under the best circumstances," she muttered.

Silena laughed. "It's not that bad here, especially where you're going." She took Annabeth's arm and began to lead her back where she came from. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Annabeth.

"Elysium," Silena said. "That's where you belong."

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute. Don't souls have to get judged before they're sent to one of the levels of the Underworld?"

Silena turned to Annabeth. "Aren't you part of the Seven of the Great Prophecy?"

"Well—yeah."

"Then don't worry about it," she said. "Everyone knows where the Seven are going once their time is up. I'll take care of this for you."

Silena lead Annabeth to the Judgment Pavilion. Annabeth could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her, silently judging her from afar. _How come she gets to cut in line? What makes her so special? _She could only imagine the thoughts running through their heads.

Silena and Annabeth stopped at the pavilion. The three judges—all historical figures Annabeth vaguely recognized—looked questioningly at Silena. Annabeth's friend stepped forward with an overwhelming amount of confidence. In her short amount of time in the Underworld, Annabeth had yet to see a soul with that much dignity.

"This is Annabeth Chase," Silena announced to the judges. "She is part of the seven heroes of the Great Prophecy. She is also one of the saviors of Olympus during the Titan War."

The judges exchanged looks of curiosity. They stared at Annabeth, most likely getting inside her head and seeing all the important accomplishments of her short life. They were reading her like a book. Annabeth squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze; normally _she _was the one who was able to read people well, and she didn't know what it was like to be on the opposite side of the table.

"I believe you have already granted each of the Seven the access to Elysium," Silena continued. "Without a doubt, Annabeth deserves it."

The judges nodded at each other and gestured behind them. Annabeth and Silena passed the Judgment Pavilion. Annabeth could feel her heart race within her chest; never before was she so nervous about being judged by people.

"Don't be so nervous," Silena said, smiling. "You'll love it here."

There were three signs in Ancient Greek that hung over the entrances to each level of Hades' realm. Annabeth and Silena followed the sign that pointed toward the entrance into Elysium. Just beyond the sign was a narrow river. Docked on the river was a small boat—_a gondola,_ Annabeth corrected herself—and a black cloaked skeletal figure standing beside it. The figure perked up when he saw the two girls walking towards him and stepped aside so they could board the gondola.

Once they were situated on the small boat, the skeletal figure produced a long oar and started paddling down the river. Annabeth sat in silence as she watched scenes of the Underworld pass by—the Judgment Pavilion soon became a speck in the distance; then came the tortured souls of the Fields of Punishment, each performing the tasks of their never-ending punishments for living such cruel lives; when the punished passed, next came the sad and twisted souls of the Fields of Asphodel, each forced to sit in silence and wait for eternity; finally, the gondola ride was over as the skeletal figure guided them onto the shores of Elysium.

Annabeth produced a golden drachma from her pocket and gave it to the figure. He bowed in response and disappeared in the gondola, heading back to where they came.

"Welcome to Elysium!" Silena exclaimed. She held up her arms as if she owned the place herself.

The myths didn't lie—Elysium truly _was _paradise. Behind Silena, a large Roman building scaled high above them. A large dome was atop the building, and it reminded Annabeth of the architecture in New Rome. Next to the building were large forests of trees. It looked like it was impossible to get to the rest of Elysium without passing through the building.

Silena and Annabeth walked on the white, sandy shores of Elysium. It painfully reminded Annabeth of all the times she and Percy sat along the banks of camp, listening to the sounds of the water and absorbing every minute of just being alive together. Annabeth glanced sadly at the river behind her—it was not nearly as beautiful as the lake at camp, but it still brought back a whole flood of memories.

Inside the large, white building was something like an office building at Washington, DC. They were met immediately with a desk and a clerk behind it. Next to the desk was a golden passage, similar to metal detectors at airports. Silena approached the desk and cleared her throat.

The clerk stopped shuffling papers and smiled.

"Hello, Silena. You've got another soul, I see?" the clerk said kindly.

"This is Annabeth Chase, official architect and savior of Olympus, also part of the Seven of the Great Prophecy," Silena said. Annabeth bit her lip embarrassingly. Her fatal flaw may be hubris, but she wasn't _that _arrogant about herself. She knew that Silena was only being truthful and maybe even a bit proud of Annabeth, but she certainly didn't want any special treatment here in Elysium. Being here was special enough.

The clerk looked at Annabeth warmly. "Well, it seems like you get around a lot, don't you? I'll make up some papers for her—thank you, Silena. You two may pass."

They walked to the far end of the building, past many elegant closed doors. Annabeth wondered what could lay behind the doors, but she did not get the chance to see for herself. At the end of the large room was a solid gold door, standing out like a sore thumb apart from all the other ones. Silena pushed open the door—which was much lighter than Annabeth had previously thought—and they passed through to an open courtyard.

The courtyard was beautiful. In the center was a fountain dedicated to the gods. Water spewed from the top and gracefully flowed down the stone figures. Pomegranate trees were on either side of the courtyard, making the scenery even more welcoming. Just beyond the fountain were huge, solid gold gates. They were intricate and mesmerizing in their own way. They were so inviting, Annabeth forgot her longing for the real world—the world where she was _alive_. She suddenly wanted to sprint to the gate and force herself in. She wanted to stay here forever.

"I think they're beautiful," Silena said. Annabeth could only nod in agreement. She remembered seeing the gates from the time she went to Hades' palace back when she was twelve, but they were even more amazing up close. This time, she was not only allowed to pass through the gates, but she was allowed to stay. Maybe Silena was right—maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Elysium consisted of Roman mansions, Greek buildings, and Victorian villas. The mansions were as large as the buildings, the villas small and cozy. Annabeth didn't know where she wanted to go first—the architecture was beautiful and stunning. This was one place in the whole world she didn't think she could ever make better. Hades really knew how to decorate.

"Come on," Silena said, tugging Annabeth by her arm. "I've got some people you'll want to see."

Annabeth's heart swelled. She had the faintest clue as to who could be here, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had prayed to every god out there that he would get Elysium instead of the Fields of Punishment; he died a hero. He was the hero of Percy's prophecy.

Silena dragged Annabeth down the streets of Elysium. They walked by people Annabeth did not recognize. Most of them wore outfits that fit close to their own time period, which was a sight that was going to take time to get used to. Silena greeted quite a few of these people, all of whom Annabeth did not know—some of them couldn't have even been alive during Silena's time. Annabeth guessed people got to know each other when they were sharing the same community for the rest of eternity.

In the distance, Annabeth could hear loud laughter. She smelled fresh cooked food—pizza, steak, hamburgers, you name it—wafting out of the hundreds of homes. Annabeth did not think souls could eat in the Underworld, but maybe it was an Elysium thing.

"You're pretty quiet," Silena pointed out.

"I—I guess I'm just a bit nervous," Annabeth admitted. She normally didn't like to share her emotions with people, and Annabeth usually had a good grasp on hiding what she was feeling, but in Elysium she felt like she didn't have to. This was the only place Annabeth had ever been in where she felt totally and completely safe. Even Camp Half-Blood couldn't provide her with that kind of sense of security.

But why was she so on edge?

Silena pursed her lips. "I'd like to tell you that being nervous is normal, but I can't. Normally people are okay once they reach Elysium, but that's not the case with you. I wonder why you're so…conflicted."

Annabeth was wondering the same thing. She was the only person in all of Elysium to not know whether or not being here was a _good _thing. Everyone seemed cheery and delighted to be a part of such a warm community; Annabeth was not one of those people. Maybe she didn't belong here.

"No, no," Silena said, breaking through Annabeth's thoughts. "You _do _belong here. You've done just as many heroic things as the next guy—_more_, even."

"How are you able to do that?" Annabeth blurted. "Read me like that?"

"It's a daughter of Aphrodite thing," Silena said. "I've always been able to read emotions well. I can tell what you're thinking."

"Did you always have that power?" Annabeth asked warily.

Silena smirked. "You can't hide your emotions from _everyone_, you know."

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush. If Silena was always able to read her emotions, there's no telling what she knew about Annabeth without even talking to her. _ I wonder if she knew my feelings for Percy before _I_ could even figure it out,_ Annabeth thought.

Silena giggled, and Annabeth shoved all thoughts of Percy out of her head.

They stopped at a Victorian cottage, medium in size and made out of brick. It had a pointed roof, arched windows, and steps leading up to a thick black door. Neatly trimmed bushes and flowers lined the porch.

"This is where we live," Silena said.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth said, admiring the home. It was as welcoming as the golden gates guarding Elysium.

"Come on inside!"

Silena held open the door for Annabeth. Inside the house was small and cozy. It had a colonial feel to it, and Annabeth oddly liked it. She could tell Silena did the decorating, because everything was pretty and neat. Next to the living room was a set of stairs leading to bedrooms on the second floor. The fireplace flickered and radiated heat.

"Charlie!" Silena called. "Come downstairs!" She smiled at Annabeth excitedly.

The steps creaked as Annabeth's old friend came stomping down to the living room. He wore his old camp T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and old sneakers. His clothes were stained with grease and oil. He reminded Annabeth a lot of Leo, only more muscular and older.

Charles Beckendorf stopped in his tracks when he saw Annabeth. His eyes lit up and he gave her a wide smile. Annabeth couldn't help but hug her old friend.

"Annabeth!" Beckendorf said. "Good to see you."

"You too, Beckendorf," Annabeth said, a twinge of sadness to her voice. She hadn't seen Silena or Beckendorf in about a year. It still hurt to remember why they were here in Elysium.

"What—what happened?" Beckendorf said as he broke away from the hug. "Please tell me you're only visiting."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Doesn't look that way."

"Well, you're always welcome to stay," he said. "We missed you. How's Percy? Did he ever man-up and ask you out?"

Annabeth laughed. "Actually, he did."

Silena nudged Annabeth. "Hey, there's someone else here I think you'll want to see."

Someone stepped out from the kitchen and into the living room. Annabeth whirled around and almost forgot how to breathe. Her heart leapt into her throat. Tears sprung into her eyes.

Luke smiled and embraced her in a hug. Annabeth did not want to let go.

"I told you they would grant you Elysium," Annabeth said into his shoulder.

Luke laughed. "Yes you did. You're never quite wrong, are you?"

"I wouldn't say that," Annabeth said quietly. They broke apart. "I thought you were going to try for the Isles of the Blest?"

Luke shrugged. "I didn't want to take my chances. Besides, I like it here. Silena and Beckendorf are good company."

"You would have made it," Annabeth muttered. Luke just looked at her sadly.

"I'm guessing you're not just here to say hi."

"No."

Luke bit the inside of his lip, something he always did when he wanted to help with something he had no power over.

He looked at Silena. "I am almost finished with dinner. Want to set the table and we can eat soon?"

Silena nodded her head and she and Beckendorf disappeared into the kitchen. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"You can _cook_?"

Luke smirked. "You'll be surprised at what people can do in Elysium."

* * *

After dinner, which was surprisingly very good, Annabeth, Silena, Luke, and Charles sat around the fire, talking and enjoying paradise. No matter how much she loved being with her old friends, Annabeth could not stop thinking about what was going on above Elysium. Greeks and Romans were slaughtering each other, giants and other creatures were attacking cities and innocent mortals, and Gaea was still rising. The world was crumbling above, yet Annabeth sat in the Underworld, trying to enjoy an eternal vacation.

She thought about the Seven. After traveling around the world, slaying monsters and saving people with them, Annabeth had really gotten to know all her new friends. Jason had finally warmed up to her, and she knew he was a fearless leader. Frank was a sweetheart, and she loved the little bits of friendship that sprung up between him and her. Hazel was like Annabeth's little sister, and she couldn't stand whenever she saw her worried or sad. Leo was also like Annabeth's sibling, except more like that annoying one you've just got to love. Piper was Annabeth's best friend, someone she didn't quite expect to be best friends with, and she can only imagine what she must be feeling now. Even Nico, although not one of the Seven, was someone Annabeth would protect with her life.

And Percy. Percy was his own story. He was charming, sweet, loyal, and trustworthy. She missed him more than anyone.

"Silena," Annabeth said, coming out of her thoughts. "Is there any way I can know what's going on, you know, up there?"

Silena frowned. "You mean at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah."

Luke and Charles exchanged a look of worry.

"Normally souls in Elysium don't try to see the surface world," said Luke.

"Guys, I died in the middle of a battle," Annabeth said, barely being able to get the words out. "I need to see what's going on. Is there a way I can do that?"

Silena nodded her head. "There is a way, but it's dangerous. Most souls who look into surface world from down here go crazy. The souls become messed up and tampered with. Those souls who don't survive looking into the surface world aren't able to stay in Elysium anymore. They're sent down to Tartarus."

Annabeth shuddered at the thought of Tatarus. She and Percy barely made it out of the pit alive, and it had taken some time for them to go back to normal. She couldn't even imagine getting sent back to the pit after all that.

Silena noticed Annabeth's discomfort. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were actually _in _Tartarus not too long ago."

Annabeth perked up. "How did you know that?"

"What—?"

"There's only one way you could have known that," Annabeth said, "and that's if you're one of the souls who looked into the surface world. Am I right?"

Silena stared down at her shoes and muttered something about smart Athena girls.

"Please, Silena," Annabeth begged. "You must have thought it was important to be able to see what was going on in the surface world too. You understand what I'm feeling right now! Please, just show me how I can check up on my friends."

"Annabeth," Luke said warningly, "even if you are able to survive _seeing _the Greek and Roman battle, you won't be able to _do _anything about it. That is why most souls don't survive looking through the portal into the surface world. They are literally driven insane by not being able to help their loved ones."

Annabeth stood up. "Guys, _please._"

The three of them seemed to have a silent debate. Annabeth felt almost compared to them. They had been in Elysium for almost a year now, and it was like they knew the tricks of the trade. They had always been older than her, but Annabeth never really felt they were _superior _to her. But right now, having them figure out her fate, Annabeth felt like a child and these were her guardians.

Was that necessarily a bad thing? Annabeth didn't think so. She had been a leader all her life; she was always the one to figure out the next step, to command people where to go, who to fight, and who to stay away from. Maybe, for once in her life, it was time someone helped her out.

"All right," Silena said. "We'll take you to the portal."

"Really?" Annabeth's chest swelled up in excitement and happiness.

Silena placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I can survive it, you can too."

* * *

The portal was not far from the house; actually, it was just upstairs.

Silena explained that during the Titan War, she desperately wanted to know if her friends were okay, including Percy and Annabeth. Beckendorf had already been living in this house when Silena moved in. One day, when Silena was roaming around the house, she discovered the portal on the wall upstairs. No one knew how it got up there or why it was there, but ever since Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke had kept the portal a secret. They did not want any other souls to get tortured because of it.

"Here it is," Silena said reluctantly. They were in a large room used for storage. Random pieces of furniture were scattered askew throughout the room. In the far corner, near the window of the house, was round antique mirror attached to the wall. It was half covered by a sheet.

Luke tore down the sheet, sending dust flying everywhere. The mirror was otherwise perfectly clean and well-kept. Annabeth wondered how many times Silena used it, especially if she knew all about the Greek and Roman battle.

"Is this how you knew I was in the Underworld?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Silena said. "I used to only use it once in a while, but ever since this new war happened, I've been looking into the surface world every day. I know it's a bit strange, but I just like to make sure you're all okay."

"So you know all about the war," Annabeth said, "and the Seven of the prophecy."

Silena nodded. "I share what I see with Luke and Charlie. We're the only three in all of Elysium who know the details of the war."

Annabeth stared at the mirror. "So…what do I do? I don't have to say a chant or anything, right?" The mirror _did _remind her of the Snow White fairy tale.

"Percy's really rubbing off on you, huh?" Luke said. Silena elbowed him.

"All you have to do," she instructed, "is place your hand on the mirror and think about what you want to see. If you want to see camp, just think of your last memories of being there. The portal will be able to show you what is currently happening."

"Simple enough," Annabeth mumbled. She placed her hand on the cool mirror and sent her mind back to the battle at camp. She thought of the demigods, the clashing of swords, the spray of arrows, and the desperate need to get to the Athena Parthenos. She thought of Reyna, the way she looked as her Romans attacked the Greeks, the way she obviously did not want to fight; and that kid Octavian, the way he creepily smiled as he watched a Roman take down a kid from the Apollo cabin.

She thought of fighting alongside Percy and Jason and Piper, the way the two couples stood back to back like they were _meant _to fight together; the way Leo and Frank and Hazel protected each other like a well-oiled machine; the way Nico tried to guard the Athena Parthenos as demigods clashed beside it; the way her siblings and cousins fought their sister camp with rage and hatred.

She didn't have to think of it anymore. She was suddenly there…

* * *

_Neither camp was wining. Neither camp was losing. They were all slaughtering each other until no one survived. This was what Gaea wanted; this was what she planned all along. Part of her rising was to have Hera, or Juno, send Percy and Jason to each other's camps, to collide the Greek and Roman worlds together, in order for a battle like this to happen. Everyone was her pawn; everyone played into her plans._

_ Annabeth saw Malcolm, her brother, lead the Athena cabin into battle. He barked out battle strategies and maneuvers, but this battle was different than fighting monsters and traitor demigods in the Titan War. They were battling demigods who thought _they_ were the bad guys, demigods with foreign techniques and their own set of strategies. _

_ Many of Annabeth's friends went down, injured or worse. Many Romans faced the same fate. Annabeth was not rooting for either side. The Romans came and attacked Camp Half-Blood, her home, but the Greeks were retaliating with just as much brutal force. The injuries were piling up, and many did not look good._

_ The Athena Parthenos stood tall and strong above the battlefield. Sometimes the Greeks would look at it and remind themselves why they hated the Romans. The Romans would defend their honor, not knowing if they truly did steal the statue from the Greeks or not. That statue was the source of the Roman and Greek conflict, and Annabeth was supposed to be the one to use the statue for peace. Now she was gone, and she had no way to help._

_ Beyond the statue, on the other side of the battlefield, Annabeth saw a scene that made her stomach drop. Percy and Piper were kneeling on the grass, somewhat off to the side of the main fight. Leo, who was battling his own angry crowd of Romans, noticed his two friends. His face paled as he rushed over to their side, Hazel and Frank running after him. Jason dropped out of nowhere, battling like a maniac, shouting orders of peace, but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends, and his face contorted in anger. _

_ Annabeth knew what was happening, but she wanted to see no more—_

* * *

She gasped and stumbled away from the portal. Thank the gods Luke was there to catch her. She balanced herself and stood upright. She was pretty shaken from what she had seen, but she forced her mind to remain calm and focused. She was _not_ going to turn into one of those broken souls who couldn't handle the portal.

"How is everything?" Silena asked quietly.

"Not good," Annabeth choked. She cleared her throat. "They're just slaughtering each other. Don't they understand that's what Gaea wants?"

"Their hatred for each other is too strong," Luke said. "I mean, we're talking _centuries _of hate between both camps; it's not going to change overnight."

"But someone could stop the battle," Annabeth insisted. "If only I had figured out how to use the Athena Parthenos before…you know."

"It's not your fault," said Silena comfortingly. "You are not the only child of Athena. You've got a whole cabin full of kids to solve the puzzle of the statue."

"I'm the one who found it," Annabeth grumbled. "Don't you think that means something?"

"Annabeth," Luke said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "this is what we were talking about before. A lot of souls cannot handle the portal. If you keep thinking this way, I'm not so sure you'll be happy here in Elysium."

"That's impossible," Beckendorf said incredulously. "Everyone's happy in Elysium, and I'm not just saying that because it's a great place. It's actually physically _impossible _to be sad here."

Luke glanced sideways at Annabeth. "I wonder why you are an exception."

"I was actually going to say something about that," Silena said guiltily. "I—"

The sound of a doorbell cut her off. The four of them exchanged looks before they rushed downstairs to see who could be disturbing them at such a crucial moment.

Luke swung the door open and took a step back. A man in a black cloak entered the house and bowed to the demigods.

"My friends of Elysium," the man said, putting the hood of his cloak down, "it seems I have some interesting news coming from Lord Hades."

"Hades?" said Luke defensively. "What does Hades want with us?"

"Not with you, Mr. Castellan." The man turned to Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. "Great," she said. "What did I do this time?"

"Oh, my dear, it is nothing that you _did _do," the man said pleasantly. "It is what you _have _to do."

"And what is that?"

"Why, save the world, of course!"

"Naturally," said Annabeth. "Not like I saved it enough times before."

The man chuckled, clearly missing Annabeth's sarcasm. "Young daughter of Athena, you _do _understand what this means, right?"

Annabeth frowned. "Not really. What are you telling me here?"

"Hades has made it clear that you are to return to the surface world," said the man. "Your friends have found a way to revive you. You no longer have to stay here in Elysium."

Annabeth felt her heart leap. She could become alive again? She could go back to her friends, cousins, and siblings at camp? She could help everyone, _save _everyone!

She turned to Luke, Silena, and Charles. They smiled at her, looking truly happy for her. Maybe Beckendorf was right—it was physically impossible to be sad in Elysium.

"That's why I haven't been happy here," Annabeth said in revelation. "It's because I'm not supposed to _be _here." She looked at Silena in astonishment. "And you knew this the whole time."

Silena nodded. "The moment you came here I saw the sadness in your eyes. I knew it wasn't your time. But I just wanted to spend the day with you; I thought you could use a little motivation from us."

When Silena was alive, she and Annabeth had been friends, but not _best _friends like Annabeth and Piper were. Ever since Silena died, Annabeth had regretted not getting to know the daughter of Aphrodite better when she was alive. Now, in the short time she had been here in Elysium, Annabeth felt like she basically traded life stories with Silena. She felt closer to her than she ever was before.

"There's only one other child of Aphrodite I know who's as smart as you," Annabeth said, "and she reminds me of you a lot. She's actually a really close friend of mine."

"I know who you're talking about," said Silena. "Sometimes I wish I could be there for her. She seems to be taking over the Aphrodite cabin well, though."

"And how's my new replacement?" asked Beckendorf with a smile. "I hear he's a scrawny little kid."

Annabeth laughed. "He's a good kid, Beckendorf."

"Miss Chase," the man interrupted, "I hate to rush things, but this offer only lasts a few minutes. If you do not come with me soon, I am afraid you will never be able to be revived."

"Offer?" said Annabeth questioningly. "You mean I have a choice?"

"Oh, yes!" said the cloaked man. "You can choose to stay behind in Elysium. I must warn you, though, that your decision could change the course of the Giant War. I believe you have an important role in it."

"I'm supposed to figure out the power of the Athena Parthenos," said Annabeth. "I'm supposed to bring the two camps together in peace."

"That seems to be the case."

Annabeth turned to Luke. She trusted him the most to help her with her decision.

"I have to help them," she insisted. "I guess the fate of the two camps is on me right now."

Luke nodded in understanding. "I should have known you couldn't stay. You haven't been yourself since you arrived. Not once did I hear you bragging about rebuilding Olympus."

"I think fatal flaws disappear in Elysium," she said. She truly believed that, too. The whole time she was in Elysium she had been feeling oddly modest and not arrogant. Normally she would be _happy_ when Silena bragged about her accomplishments, but instead she was embarrassed. Elysium was a place where everyone was equal; all flaws were washed away.

Annabeth looked at her friends, and then outside at the golden gates in the distance. She loved Elysium, with its welcoming, happy, and _safe _environment. She knew going back to the surface world meant only pain and anguish. But it also meant she could rejoin her friends in battle. She could stop Gaea once and for all and end several centuries' worth of hatred. And above all, Percy was up there, and she knew she'd rather be with Percy in a dangerous world than in a paradise without him.

"I'll go," she said to the man. "I'll return to the surface world."

"Splendid!" the man said excitingly. "Just grab ahold of my arm and you'll be transported back to camp."

Annabeth smiled at her friends and thanked them. Tears sprung up in her eyes again. She never knew how much she really, _really _missed them. She knew they'd be here when she returned for good next time. Right now, however, was not her time to die. She had some unfinished business.

Annabeth grabbed the man's outstretched arm. The man chuckled lightly.

"The Fates, my dear girl, seem to be looking out for you this evening."

And they disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Annabeth was slowly regaining consciousness, though the only thing she could see was darkness. She was able to register faded and muffled voices—familiar voices. Voices she never thought she would ever hear again.

"Hey, she's moving!"

"She's waking up."

"I _told _you guys pouring nectar on that wound would help."

"Oh my gods, she's alive."

"Annabeth," Percy's voice said loudly, "Annabeth can you hear us?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth's dry voice said. "It's pretty hard to miss you screaming in my ear."

Simultaneous sighs echoed throughout her group of friends.

"Yep," said Leo, "that's her."

Annabeth was able to peel her eyes open. Instead of being in the Underworld, however, she was back at camp, staring up at seven pairs of relieved eyes. She groggily sat up, wincing at the pain in her right side. The wound was just between her armor—someone must have had lucky aim—and was now just a thin jagged scar. Blood stained her clothes and armor.

Piper wrapped her in a tight hug and Percy kissed her forehead.

"We thought we lost you," said Percy worriedly. "Hazel and Nico—they said—" He choked on his own words, but Annabeth understood him. She glanced at the children of Hades and there was a silent understanding between the three of them—they knew where Annabeth had been. Annabeth could only imagine how the son and daughter of Hades felt when they had to deliver the bad news; that's a power Annabeth wouldn't want to be burdened with. She noticed Hazel clinging onto Annabeth's sleeve like a child not wanting to lose her big sister again.

"I'm okay now," said Annabeth. The battle was still raging on behind her. For them, she must have been gone for only a few minutes; for Annabeth, it was about half a day. It was weird the way time worked in Elysium.

Annabeth looked up at the Athena Parthenos in the distance. The cloaked man was right—the Fates _were _looking out for her. She was brought back because she had to bring peace between both camps. Her trip to the Underworld was not an accident, either—Hades did not make mistakes. By entering the Underworld and seeing her old friends, she gained the motivation to stop the Greek and Roman war. Before she had doubted herself, struggling for the answer to the statue, but now she had complete determination that the answer would come to her.

It only took a death and a trip to the Underworld to figure it out.

Annabeth staggered to her feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in her side. Percy and the others helped steady her, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't keel over. Annabeth locked eyes on the Athena Parthenos.

And suddenly, like a wave crashing on a beach, the answer came to her. It was simple, terribly, terribly simple, and Annabeth loved every detail of it.

"I know what to do," she said confidently. Her friends looked at her questioningly.

"Do _what_?" asked Jason.

Annabeth whirled around and immediately started giving orders.

"I need to get to the Athena Parthenos, and you guys are going to help. Leo, Hazel, and Nico—cover me from behind; Jason and Frank—get to the air; Percy and Piper—flank me on both sides, and make sure nothing comes at us from the left or right; I'm going to the statue."

Percy took her hand and squeezed it. "You sure you're up to it?"

"Definitely," she said. "This battle ends _today._ No more Greeks or Romans will be harmed by each other. From now on, all demigods will be working together."

Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and adjusted her armor. She picked her knife up off the ground and wiped it on her jeans.

"Now, let's go unite our camps."

**And that's the end! My first fanfiction. What do you guys think? Leave me a review! **


End file.
